Fate Holy Night
by PrinzRenth
Summary: It's France in the year 2019, and Christmas has almost come and gone. However, below this high of Christmas time, is a dark and deep secret festers beneath the holy floors of Notre Dame, and the Holy Grail War will soon begin. And what will happen when the summoned spirits aren't just any heroes, but members of the Holy Book itself?
1. Chapter 1

Christmas was in full bloom. Trees were up and lights flickered green and red, over and over again. It seemed like Paris in its entirety was out and about, window shopping and celebrating the coming of Christ and the New Year to come. But amongst the lights and crowds, there was a darkness brewing within the walls of Notre Dame. Slowly, the priests circled around the altar and whispering in the loudest noise within the hall.

However, once the circle has been completed, a man steps out of the shadows and proclaims to the circle "Brothers! Today is the day that we will enact biblical revelation. Soon all will be as it should be. Sin will be punished and unholiness smited!" The words he spoke echoed throughout the cathedral, but resonated to each man's heart.

"But who shall hold the privilege, the honor, of becoming the servant of the Son of God himself? Who among us is pure of heart, mind, and soul, that they can hope to satisfy our Lord? None of us are worthy, brothers. But there is someone amongst us who is worthy of this honor, for she has been marked by God! Brother Marcus, bring the girl." And with this, a bigger man than that who was speaking stepped out of the shadows, carrying a girl in his arms.

The girl was young, no older than 15 years old and had shoulder length blonde hair. She was pretty, with long eyelashes and golden tan to accompany her hair. But perhaps the most important feature on her body was a red Papal Cross marked on her back. Her body lay limp and bare, hiding nothing from the eyes of the priests who surrounded her. But in the girl's current state, she was unable to see this, nor act in anyway to stop it.

"Now my brothers, this young girl of pure heart and soul has been brought to us. She is a gift from God and she is our vessel. The vessel to purity and power! The vessel to our Savior!"

As the high priest finished his speech, the altar room was filled with chanting "Christ est mort, Christ est ressuscité, Christ reviendra!" (_Christ has died, Christ has risen, Christ will come again!)_ These chants grew louder and louder the high priest motioned towards the bigger man to whom he had brought forth earlier and this time he carried the Crown of Thorns, the religious artifact believed to have been worn by Christ himself on the day of his death.

"Oh hear me, Great One" spoke the high priest, as the chanting continued "give us your power as to triumph and your wisdom as to change the course of history. Descend from your seated place in heaven and bring forth the new age of Man. Give us not the false words of the Apostles and the Prophets. Speak to us from God and the holy mouth you possess. We beg of you, O' Lord, assume the mortal flesh once more, and SERVE US, O' SON OF MAN!"

Notes: Hey, I just wanted to say that I really appreciate any and all of you for reading and that I'm open to any constructive criticism. I'm not really good at comments and stuff, so I think I'll leave this as it is. Once again thanks for reading!

\- PrinzRenth


	2. Chapter 2

_Marianne. Marianne. Marian-_

Her head jolted up from the pillow, cold nervous sweat covering her body. It was the dreams again. In them, she heard voices calling her name, and their pleas. She did not understand what they wanted, but she heard them nonetheless. And, unfortunately, sleep was often impossible after such dreams.

Removing the covers, Marianne slowly got up from her small dorm room bed, stretching as she walked towards the cross on her wall. Growing up in Orleans, religion was pretty hard to escape, especially with her father being a Clergyman for many years. But unlike most people from her hometown, she had embraced the lessons and decided to pursue the subject further, applying for Divinity School in Paris.

Prayer was a matter of routine by this time, and once she had finished, she pushed herself off of her knees and began to tidy up a little bit, before her day started. Moonlight still crept through the windows, interrupted by the drapes which hung towards the side. 'Another long day, I guess.' A sigh escaped her and continued to tidy up her room.

Walking through Paris was always a treat, even after being here for 3 months. The Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, it was all so mesmerizing even if she did not have the time in the day to visit it all.

Cold sunlight reached down from the sky above reminding her of the season she was in. 'Christmas, huh? I'll have to go home soon…' The thought of going home brought joy within her heart, and with it, a skip in her step. But as she made her way down the side alley leading to the college, two large hands grabbed her shoulders, pulling back towards someone's chest. And before she could release a scream, another set of hands covered her mouth, causing her eyelids to flutter and her consciousness to slip, into a cold, dreamless abyss.

Smoke filled her lungs and her eyes were already watering when she raised herself from the ground, she could feel the smoke rising and the sweat trailing down her bare body, but at the moment, she couldn't have cared less.

Her survival instincts began to kick in as she tried to get to her feet and look for an exit. But whatever had put her under had weakened her significantly and standing up was not option. 'Maybe I can crawl. I should be below the smoke and have chance-' but as the thought appeared, the flames intensified around her and the path which she had seen was overrun.

Still swiveling her head she tried to find another option, but none appeared. The only way was back, towards an untouched and brightly shining altar. Slowly she crawled forth, to the steps of the altar, laying down at its foot, smoke and exhaustion pulling away at her consciousness. And as she was about to accept her fate, she heard a voice:

_Marianne. Marianne call my name. Call me forth and I will carry you. You've always known it, so say it now! MARIANNE!_

The voice became silent once more, but there was only one word on her tongue. And it was all she could say as the darkness filled her vision and her body hit the floor.

"Jesus."


End file.
